1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system power, and more particularly to a system and method for reliable information handling system and battery communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As information handling systems have developed over time, manufacturers have generally strived to put as much processing capability as possible in as small of a housing as possible. These efforts led not only to the development of small information handling systems but also to the development of portable information handling systems. Portable information handling systems are built into a housing having a compact size that allows end users to operate the system on the go. To facilitate operation on the go, portable information handling systems typically include an integrated display, keyboard and power source. Typically, portable information handling systems have a clamshell configuration with an LCD panel integrated in a lid that is rotationally coupled to a base. When the lid rotates to an open position, the keyboard and display panel are exposed to accept user inputs and display system outputs. A rechargeable battery typically inserted as a module of the housing base provides power to processing components located in the base and to the display. Portable information handling systems also run on external power provided from AC adapters that plug into an AC power socket, convert AC power into DC power and plug into a socket formed in the information handling system. Power from the power adapter is used to recharge the battery under the management of a controller of the information handling system, such as an embedded controller, also commonly referred to as a keyboard controller.
One difficulty with portable information handling systems is that operation free of an AC power adapter is limited by the amount of charge carried by the battery. Information handling system manufacturers generally attempt to balance operating time available from a battery charge with the size of the battery. For example, a large battery will offer a longer charge life but generally requires a larger chassis size. In order to maximize charge life of an information handling system battery, the battery typically includes some intelligence, such as a microprocessor and firmware, that manages battery charges and discharges and provides the information handling system with basic battery operating characteristics, such as current and voltage. Battery intelligence helps the information handling system manage battery charge and also helps to ensure that the charging and discharging process will occur in a safe manner. In some instances, an incorrect or unauthorized battery inserted in an information handling system could result in damage to the battery or the information handling system. However, in some instances, miscommunication between the battery and the information handling system could potentially allow an incorrect or unauthorized battery to operate in an information handling system.